Summoner's Problems
by gyarugirlmeg
Summary: Before the dwarves trip to Bilbo's quaint little home Gandalf had an ingenious idea of summoning a great dragon slayer. However his spell ultimately flopped when he was stuck with a couple of adolescents who recently earned the title of dragon slayer in their favorite video game. Now this brother sister duo have to fight in reality if they ever want to go home.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, first I'd like to say thank you for giving my story a shot! I'd like to sat that this story is only the beginning, like the Hobbit it is a prequel. I'll probably post the title of the second story once it is up and running! So without further ado here it is! **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

Cecelia's toe hurt, BAD! It was their fifth time rehearsing the choreography for their musical and he never got the final stance correct. Of course it probably didn't help that he was clumsy to begin with. She looked upon her step-brother as he stared with equally intense eyes. Of course his were a blackish brown that complemented his chocolate skin. "You really need to get that stance right! I swear if my big toe nail falls off again hell will be paid!"

"Hey you know I'm trying, isn't that good enough? I swear you Latinos are so argumentative!" Antony knew how to push every single one of his sister's buttons. The look of pure rage across her face was priceless, and of course in an instant a long string of Spanish curses was directed towards him. Cecelia snarled but cooled herself down before she was singled out by her mother, so she did what she always did when she was pissed, pick at her pony tail. The thing twisted and turned pulling a few strands of hair out in the process, Antony seized his opportunity. Quickly he yanked the pony when it was loose enough and ran.

This time Cecelia was straight out PISSED! Quickly she bolted up the stairs trailing her brother, or what she called him, the devil. Her dark brown hair clung loosely to her face as she attempted to blow it away. However she stopped outside her brother's door, his room was the only place he could escape to, but it left him trapped. Deciding whether another speech from her mom for beating her brother or just simply grabbing another one of the pony's from her room was the better option for this endeavor. Cecelia went with option number two and walked past her brother's room to hers residing a few doors down the hall. On the bright side she could just rub the fact that she's the more mature sibling in his face later.

Inside Antony scanned his room for something to do, practicing for their big musical had really been the only thing he had been doing for the past few months. Deciding on playing one of the many mmorpg games he was accustomed to, he sat down in his swivel chair and relaxed for a while. As soon as he was logged in he was quickly transported into his own world, one that didn't include his angry step sister.

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work Gandalf?" A questioning dwarf asked said man with a hint of doubt in his voice. Thorin had eyed him suspiciously when the wizard came upon the idea of summoning a great dragon slayer. Of course Thorin could not deny the idea of a man being able to help him overthrow the great beast as a good idea.

"Of course it shall, it is written write here in the hieroglyphics. Now all we need to do is preform the ritual, it is written in stone. Of course the text is quite difficult to read…" Gandalf ended his little rant with a disbelieving pause.

"That sounds, well not very positive." Balin added into the conversation. He had never even heard of such things before, summoning spells. It seemed rather dark for the three of them to be meddling in. Both dwarves looked quizzically at the elder wizard with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Nonsense, we'll simple ask the universe to bring us a great dragon slayer! What harm may come from that? If our plan does not succeed I have another plan just in case. It's perfectly fine you two, do not fret!" Gandalf said with a rather excited laugh.

"What I don't understand is how come you seem to have a sparkle in your eye while you speak of this new kind of spell?" Thorin asked the great wizard before him.

"I simply have not yet succeeded in this form of magic and am determined to get it right yet! Now if you'll excuse me, the outcomes do not always turn out so pretty. You'll have to stand back in the hallway while I perform, in case I summon another orc by mistake." Gandalf hurriedly pushed the pair out of his chambers while he began to set up his little test.

Outside however sat two inpatient and rather curious dwarves who wanted to know what the outcome would be. Thorin pressed his ear to the oak door as he tried to spy, but was cut off short by his elder. "Lad I believe we must leave if Gandalf requests it of us, it might be too dangerous. Who knows what that wizard will do, he might even light this place afire. "

Thorin gave a quick nod towards Balin and the two briskly walked away from the door, and a pair of two mischievous dwarflings watched in amusement. Never had those two ever seen one of their elders walk so quickly in a day of their lives. Before the two could make a joke or even speak of it a loud bang was heard inside of Gandalf's room. Fili looked towards Kili and they too took off behind their leaders.

Gandalf quickly had lit a fire the powdery element with a 'pop' now all he needed to do was let it burn. The salt he had stored was now scattered across the floor and wall in a very ritualistic fashion with great designs. He nodded to himself rather proudly as he watched the last few rays of the day swiftly turn to night. Now all he had to do was recite that spell, and hopefully get it right this time around!

* * *

Antony couldn't take it every time he could not defeat the boss at the end of the final battle. No matter how much he slammed his fingers upon the keys he was not fast enough; there was only one person who was. Antony gulped as he realized the fact that he had stolen said person's pony. Now he sat in front of his laptop like a fool trying to figure out a way to suck up to his sister. Would flattery work better or not?

A knock to the door interrupted him and his mental battle but luckily for him it was the special knock he and his sister shared together. Instantly he shot up clenching the pony in his hand and sauntered towards the door. Cracking it open slightly he noticed a smile was upon Cecelia's face as she held out her hand for the pony.

"I heard you screaming at the computer, couldn't beat him again huh? I'll trade you, I'll finish off that last little bit if you give me back my favorite elastic band?" Antony feverishly nodded and opened the door wide for his step sister. Smugly she snatched the pony from his hand and yanked the one currently suspended her hair off. Replacing it with said favorite pony, to Antony it looked like it needed to be thrown out by now. He'd never admit it because he really wanted the new title in the game, so he just accepted her little quirk.

Cecelia looked once again disgusted by Antony's filthy 'chamber'. How could boys be so messy she thought to herself as she began to do a quick clean up so she could even sit down. Clothes were scattered all over his room. They covered up the dark wood floors, the blue comforter, even all f the surfaces. She gagged for a moment at the large empty box of pizza that looked like it probably was growing mold on the inside.

Cecelia sat herself down beside her brother once she finished as he re-entered the game. It started off pretty good but soon became a little hard and quickly they tagged out and soon Cecelia's years of piano practice suddenly kicked in. Antony admired his sister's, or should he say best friend's, talents. Yes he wasn't afraid to admit that his sister was his very best friend after all he had known her the longest. Cecelia's squeal of victory pushed his sentimental thoughts aside as the two jumped for joy. The two embraced in excitement until a very warm sensation came over both of them.

They broke apart as they stared at one another. "Cecelia you're glowing!" Antony screamed once he gazed upon his sister.

"You are too!" They locked eyes as their skin began to burn, Cecelia clung to her brother in pain and in an instant both were blinded. Antony felt the burning sensation lessen and soon cease to exist. Cecelia was shaking in his arms and he tried to support her the best he could, everything was foggy. It seemed that a cloud of smoke engulfed them but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Cecelia was whimpering now and clutching her head.

"Are you alright Cecelia? Talk to me girl!" Antony beckoned in a panicked state.

More whimpers were heard and she began to shiver in a matter of seconds. Antony picked her up bridal style and began walking, not in any specific direction. "Anyone please help her, we're lost! Anybody?!" he frantically screamed.

A very gentle whisper was heard from his right, "I'm over here my son, follow my voice. Let it lead you to us!" Antony did as commanded and began to sprint with his sister clinging to him while crying in pain. He thanked god she was so petite from all of her ballet lessons and he was so strong from all of his years of soccer. He noticed a slimmer of light across from him and as he ran faster he began to hear the crackling of fire. At the moment he did not question, he only rushed to find some form of aid for the teen in his arms.

"Ah there you are dragon slayer!" Antony blinked as he took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the mist anymore, but he seemed to be in some form of lodging. It was a very, and he meant extremely, run down hotel room. It looked medieval, but he didn't care. Antony noticed the old man dressed in grey robes sporting a rather ridiculous hat and rushed towards him.

"Please help her, she's in pain!" Gandalf looked down upon Cecelia's weak and now sweating from. He feared this would happen, but he did not argue. Gandalf quickly picked her up and carried her over to the rather run down looking bed.

"I'll need some space great one, please rest over there she'll be fine in a few moments." Gandalf pulled out a rather strange looking herb and began to rip it into pieces before feeding it to Cecelia. Antony could only wonder what that was but hoped it wasn't some form of drug, he'd be killed if his parents found out he helped drug his sister.

"What is that? It's won't harm her? Who are you anyways? Why are we here?" Antony started blurting out questions a mile a minute but stopped when a very entertained o Gandalf turned to him with the palm of his hand raised. Antony looked suspiciously at his elder but noticed Cecelia almost instantly calm down from her massive attack.

"It was only a medicinal herb, nothing more. Now as for me I'm Gandalf the Grey, a very powerful wizard my boy. You are here because I summoned you here you see we're going on a quest and needed a great dragon slayer! Who apparently is you, now I'd like to know why your wife was also transported?" Gandalf looked mesmerized and ecstatic about his new ability, he not only summoned the great dragon slayer but he also summoned his wife. What great power, he thought to himself.

Antony burst into fits of laughter, "She's my step-sister not my wife. But you have to be kidding me right? I just beat a video game and got the title dragon slayer, she helped and now you want us to believe that we were magically transported into another realm?"

"Yes, but did you say game?" Gandalf asked with now a large amount of guilt in his voice.

"Yes, not real life but a game. 'Gandalf' if that is your name, why in the world would you expect me to believe we're in some different world. You could easily have drugged and kidnapped us to fulfil some sick fantasy!" Antony began yelling at Gandalf in disbelief.

"Fine I'll prove it to you, have you ever seen a dwarf?" Gandalf questioned the very temperamental young man before him.

"Of course not they are not real! Now if you'll let us leave" Antony was quickly cut short when two little men walked through the front door and into the room with them. It couldn't be, he thought to himself, but surely enough it was. Thorin and Balin looked upon the mighty warrior with pride in their eyes. He was definitely from a foreign land but still looked the part of dragon slayer. The stranger was tall, around six feet, and had a very dark complexion. His eyes were large and seemed to intensify his beauty while his black hair seemed to frame his perfection. Both men looked over at Gandalf with great pride, that is until their great dragon slayer fainted.

"Why did our dragon slayer faint? Is he not supposed to be strong enough to help us, not pass out whenever he's intimidated?" Thorin took great pride however while Balin argued. He was proud he was able to make such a large man faint with only his sheer ruggedness. A soft little sigh had interrupted his thoughts as he gazed upon the beauty lying in Gandalf's bed.

Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, which wasn't helping since the dark strands seemed to cover her face anyways. She had a gleam of sweat across her forehead but he ignored that for the moment, he only noticed the long eyelashes and red lips. Her complexion differed from the man's and even his very own she had a beautiful medium skin tone that looked like honey in his eyes. Something about her captured his interest, whether it was her appearance or her strange attire, he did not know.

"I noticed you've found his sister or step-sister as he calls her. Yes she was very weak when she came through, poor thing; I had to give her the last of my elven herbs." Gandalf noted to the two dwarves as they walked towards her, Balin immediately grabbed her hand to comfort the girl. Cecelia was drifting in and out of consciousness but greatly appreciated the gesture, it gave her some security. All she could understand at the moment was that she was summoned by this Gandalf fellow to slay some sort of dragon.

Slowly her eyes drifted open and all three took in her exotic beauty, she lazily tried to sit up but was pushed back down. She settled in a sitting position on the bed, but quickly started glaring at the wizard before her. "Bring Antony over here he'll be stiff and complain if you don't!"

Gandalf was amused at Antony's sister's demand, she seemed to bark at them like she had a position high enough to give them orders. However the three listened to avoid a rather grouchy warrior and brought him to the bed. "Now Gandalf explain to me where we are and what you want this idiot here to do."

Thorin liked her aggressive behavior, she didn't sugar coat anything. "He summoned him here to slay a dragon lassie, please try to conserve some energy for our travels. We're currently residing in an Inn so rest." Obviously she wasn't pleased with Balin's answer she sat up and wiped her forehead of the sweat.

"My brother may be an athlete but is no dragon slayer, he's mostly an actor! I do believe you've made a mistake Gandalf, so please send use back home!" Cecelia begged for once and earned a very angry glare directed at her by the wizard. How dare she a mere mortal woman speak to him in such a way!

"I certainly will not! I summoned a dragon slayer which happens not to be only your brother but you as well! I made a promise to Thorin here that I would bring him a slayer for the great beast and I have. Besides you must finish what you have been summoned for, that is your only way home!" The room became dark as shadows encircled the four, however only the dwarves were afraid. Cecelia stood her ground, well actually sat, and stared straight into Gandalf's eyes.

"What do I have to do with this? I'm not strong or particularly smart, what makes you think I could possibly slay a dragon?" All three seemed to ponder that thought, how could a woman only about five foot two, kill a dragon? The answer to Gandalf was simple, she would not. Antony obviously was the brawn and she was the brain.

"I'm assuming your brother would be the one to do so, you'd more or less give the commands. Lady…" Gandalf paused and waited for her to answer her name.

"Cecelia, Cecelia Pio." She quickly replied with much fervor.

"I've never heard of such names child, you truly are of another realm. Come, we shall prepare you for our great quest; however I do believe I have to rely on my back up plan as well. I do hope he's home." Gandalf began, he started to pace as he mumbled something about a shire.

Balin walked towards Cecelia and clasped her hands in his "Child come with me, I'll introduce you to the bunch. Do not fret my dear I do believe we can find some clothes a little more suitable." Balin smiled up at her assuming she was dressed in her breaches. After all, she was wearing a pair of mini shorts and a t-shirt.

Balin lead her out of the door and further into the inn. Thorin crept up beside Gandalf trying to understand his incoherent thoughts. Suddenly the pair heard a rather loud Cecelia complaining about how her clothes looked absolutely normal compared to the rest of the dwarves earning an applause and burst of laughter. Gandalf and Thorin smiled thinking of the faces that said dwarves were making at the moment. Oh how this quest will definitely open their eyes, Gandalf thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo looked up towards the pair, after Dwalin had eaten his entire supper he wasn't particularly thrilled; especially when an extremely buff gladiator standing about six feet tall steps through your doorway. The man smiled then repeatedly ruffled Bilbo's hair into something that resembled a bird's nest. After said man pushed past the hobbit he ran, well as fast as you could crouching, towards Dwalin. The two embraced then stared expectantly towards the elder dwarf behind him.

His face was gentle and he had a kind of smile that made you believe he was grateful for every moment of his life. He stepped past Bilbo rather meekly after introducing himself and was bear hugged by the brutish pair. All three quickly butt heads with one-another and carried on eating him out of house and home. Bilbo could only stare in admiration of the amount those three could eat, especially the ginormous one in the middle. The other two he could identify easily as dwarves, but this man looked different than most beings he had come to know. He was far too brutish to be an elf, that was sure, but he looked far more beautiful than any human man he met.

Anthony looked at the hobbit with joy in his eyes, obviously the little one never had seen a black Adonis like him before (lol sorry but I'm trying to make his character a little cocky). Smirking he tried to wave the guy over towards them but he much preferred the comfort of distance. Anthony wouldn't blame him though, Dwalin did reek something terrible. "Hey little guy has my sister been around yet? She was supposed to be here by now."

Bilbo looked up in shock; he hadn't seen a maiden wandering about, yet. Another knock was heard at the door and he rushed to answer it but surprise, surprise it was yet another pair of Dwarves. The two introduced themselves and strutted in like they owned the place. Bilbo was quite furious at this point, he refused to believe that this was real. Quickly he shut his eyes and pinched his cheek, when he opened them once again he was greatly disappointed.

Another knock was heard and that was the last straw for him. Slightly jogging Bilbo reached the door and yanked it open, well more like a little. The force behind it however was a different story, a group of dwarves all fell on top of one another resembling dominos. Behind the lot was Gandalf happily waving at Mr. Baggins. With a huff the group brushed past Bilbo and began rummaging through the pantry Bilbo prided in.

After they had all settled in and had joined into a group of merrymaking and jokes, Gandalf could only wonder where Thorin was. Anthony however was fuming at the fact that, man, was accompanying Cecelia. Sure she was pretty, but she was a total sweet heart and he was a dwarf! He noticed the way that king looked at her, or more so the fact that he wouldn't stop looking at her. If there was one thing Anthony hated it was when a guy obviously ogled his sister, he hated men that were completely disrespectful in public. Anthony began to banter about it to Ori who was currently drinking a glass of wine and not exactly understanding what anyone was saying.

* * *

"Oh Thorin look over there!" Cecelia grabbed Thorin's arm and dragged him towards one of the small shops in the town. Thorin couldn't help but admire her sincerity and innocence. Truly this woman was a loud mouthed, bossy, know it all. Sometimes however she surprised him in moments like these, when she'd act like the woman she was. For the past two weeks Thorin had been burdened with her lectures on how men were so sexist in this time. Other times however she spoke of her world and all of the wonders of it, everyone loved her stories. So far he had been tied; it was apparently a love hate relationship so far.

Cecelia gazed upon the flower arrangements and scanned over some other goods that the shop keeper had accumulated over the years. One particularly captured Thorin's interest, a small pendent. It was obviously dwarven made since it was perfectly crafted in gold. When Thorin closely inspected it however the price was almost ten times its worth. In a mental battle he seemed to completely forget about the young woman as she spoke to the shop keeper's wife.

Soon laughing was heard and Thorin whipped his to the right to see Cecelia and a strange woman. The woman held a basket in her arms full of medicinal herbs fresh to be prepared. Both women gazed upon Thorin and began to giggle to one another; the strange old woman whispered something into Cecelia's ear. Suddenly she jumped for joy and began lifting her new dress up. Everyone eyed her suspiciously assuming she was about to undress in public, but much to many of the men's' hopes she just pulled out her coin purse from her boot.

Thorin watched the baby blue fabric float back down to the ground around her ankles, and slowly snaked his eyes upward. It wasn't his first choice for her, but she did let Balin pick out the dress. Somehow that man had her wrapped around his finger, unlike most humans he had met she truly believed in respecting her elders. Every time he spoke she listened, but he was one of the few who didn't speak rather crude things towards her.

While he was dazed Cecelia returned with the basket in her arms, of course she wouldn't want a necklace like most girls. That was one thing he also had to remember, she was only eighteen, still a child in most eyes. She swayed it back and forth in a showy manner making him chuckle at her cute act. "I believe this will come in handy! The lady had given me a deal for the entire basket, I tell you these people sure do love a good joke. Well everybody does! Now all I'll need are a few vials, a bound book, and a few pens with ink!"

"What do you need all of the supplies for? We're going on a quest Cecelia, not for some camping trip." Thorin spoke in a hushed tone while dragging her towards a shop that displayed a few leather bound books.

"Gandalf promised to teach me some magic since I can't really fight and all, he thinks I have potential. Isn't that great? Gandalf said he'd teach me some spells to help with healing in case anything happens, because of well you know…" Cecelia stopped to get her point across without alarming the town with the actual word.

"Do you really think that you should accompany us through this trip? Gandalf said that the hobbit hole will make a great home if you choose to wait." Thorin stopped her to look into her eyes, trying to find some sort of answer.

"I couldn't possibly! Thorin Oakensheild you must know me better than that, I have a responsibility! Not just to Gandalf but to my brother, we're a team remember? Plus you deserve a punch for that!" Cecelia spoke below a whisper while picking up a black leather bound book, she paid the man and entered the conversation again. Of course she did all of this after she had slugged Thorin gently on his right arm.

"I believe it would be best if you stay, you'll only be a distraction. You can't fight, and you'll be slower than us." Cecelia put her hand up to silence Thorin. They would be faster than her? Obviously none of them understood her physical strength, she had been a ballerina aka gymnast most her life now.

"I think you'll be surprised Thorin, I can endure almost anything thrown my way. Be it physical or mental, I can overcome it. Now if you would grab that writing set over there, it's a good deal." Thorin did as she asked and happily went on carrying out a normal conversation with the girl. All the while he remained slightly proud since he'd be able to show off his skills in the near future.

* * *

"There you are Thorin, what took you so long" Gandalf asked the man now holding a large backpack that belonged to Cecelia. Truly it was stuffed and Thorin was having a difficult time carrying it, but his manhood was on the line. Quickly it was ripped from his shoulder and onto hers and he looked at her astonished she could even lift it off the ground. She carried it effortlessly over towards the loud group in the dining room.

"We went shopping for Lady Cecelia's supplies. We also got a little lost after that, I thought this place would be easier to find." Gandalf laughed and beckoned him into the Hobbit's lodging. They noticed how Anthony immediately embraced his sister and sat her down beside him. Thorin also noticed a certain Hobbit eyeing the girl he had previously been doing so himself. Throwing him a menacing glare he joined his party and sat a distance from the little(r) man.

"Here, you look hungry Cecelia, take some!" Anthony gave her the smallest portion on the planet and began digging into his own meal. She however was clearly pleased and ate merrily earning her a few very questioning looks from the Dwarves around her. Balin currently being the closest to the girl decided to speak up on the others behalf.

"Aren't you going to eat a little more my dear?" Balin offered a large piece of bread to the girl and she politely nodded a no. Everyone worried, well except Anthony. He knew she barely ate, but they probably didn't understand why she wouldn't.

"It's no use Balin the girl can't eat, she's a ballet dancer after all. All skinny and short, I'm surprised she isn't blown away by a puff of wind!" Anthony began to roar with laughter and earned a few giggles in response. Then Ori gave them a very questioning gaze.

"What's ballet?" He asked innocently enough, but of course that was Cecelia's opportunity to speak about something she lived for. In an instant she had already jumped from her seat and smacked her hands onto the top of the table. All of the men's eyes popped and a few dropped their food, which was rather uncommon for a dwarf.

"You've never heard of ballet? It's the greatest form of dance; it combines extreme endurance and grace." Anthony looked towards her and saw the spark in her eyes.

"It also is the most painful, you have to get right up on the tips of your toes the entire time, and it's inhuman! She tried to teach me, I'd rather stick to my tap!" the two laughed at their childhood memories but quickly resumed their present conversation. Again the group of dwarves were rather confused but they all agreed to not question the two of what this tap dance was.

"Well I don't remember you being so light on your feet when you nearly crushed my big toe! I swear he's a total klutz when it comes to dancing, but he did join the club later than most. But I do admit that you are one hell of a soccer player!" Anthony replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows in an 'I told you so' style.

"So soccer's a sport I don't understand it though, from what the big guy tells us you can't use your hands" Anthony nodded and began ranting about his own passion, soon it became late in the night. Bilbo hadn't signed the contract so they had decided to take leave. A few began betting on the Hobbit and Cecelia could see Gandalf's smile when he bet the hobbit would tag along.

"So Anthony are you ready?" Cecelia smiled towards her brother as they walked to the Inn.

"You bet!" The two walked along beside each other while humming a strange tune, well at least in everyone else's perspective.


End file.
